Sometimes
by Carmelvinah1
Summary: based off of the music video Sometimes by Angie Stone i do not own glee or the music video


Sometimes

Based off of the song sometimes by Angie Stone ONE SHOT

Back in the day:

"YOOO NOAH!" Noah jogged towards Sam.

"Yea"

"Give this to Mercedes" he hands him a piece of paper.

"Man what is it?" he looked at him confused.

"Just go give it to her" Noah began to walk away, until his mom called.

"NOAH I KNOW YOUR NOT TRYING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE" he sighed then turned his head to see Santana skipping.

"Tana" she rolled her eyes and took the paper.

"Go give it to Mercedes it's from Sam" She walked away.

"Hey Mercedes the new boy gave this to Noah and Noah told me to give it to you" she handed her the piece of paper.

"What is it?" she opened the paper and read it out loud. "Do you like me yes or no?" she looked up to see Sam nod his head and lick his lips. She shook her head and whispered "No"

* * *

><p>"You always got to have the pretty ones right Cedes?" A now 22 Mercedes Jones working at Evans Perfume and was looking through a box of photos of her previous relationships. She knew that the one she was in now was coming to an end.<p>

"Hey babe we need to talk" Matt sat beside her on the couch. "look you know I love you right?"

She sighed "Yes"

" I really do and thank you so much for helping me come up with a logo for my perfume at work.

**_FLASH BACK_**

"I got it" she went up to the white board and was scribbling something down on it.

"Babe just forget abou-"

"Done" she cut him off revealing a slogan "Who cares what the other half wears" she smiled

"Babe that's brilliant oh my god you're the best" he gave her a high five and hugged her. Then is phone rang. "Hello…yea…..ok….im on my way" he turns to Mercedes " babe I got to go my boss wants to see me"

"Oh ok no problem I'll see you tonight right" she went to go kiss him but he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know but I will call you" and with that he left. Then two days later in his meeting the slogan was a hit and they gave him a raise. He walked passed her office and she hoped he would give her a kiss a hug or something but all she got was a thumbs up and he said "we need to talk later"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"But I don't think we are working out…don't get me wrong you are and amazing woman but I don't think we fit each other relationship wise"

"I get it" she said plastering a fake smile. "It's ok I understand"

"So are we ok?"

"Yea" she nodded

"Great" he hugged her but she didn't hug him back "I'll just go then"

That was 7 days ago. Mercedes stayed cooped up in her house watching Netflix all day.

"Come one Cedes you need to go out have fun get out of the house" said her co-worker Becky.

"Yea come on girl lets go to that new restaurant that just opened" said Santana

"No you guys can go I'll just-"

"NO" Both Becky and Santana said a once. Becky then began to pull on Mercedes arm

"Come on Mercy pleaseeeeeeeee"

Mercedes laughed. "Alright fine I'll go"  
>"Yes" both Santana and Becky said together.<p>

* * *

><p>As all three girls walked into the restaurant, Mercedes caught someone's attention.<p>

"Is that Mercededs?" the man thought to himself. He called the waiter over and asked him for a favor.

Xxxxxxx

"This place is nice" Mercedes said.

"See I told you now was this so bad" Becky said. Mercedes laughed

"Here you go" the waiter placed down a drink in front of Mercedes.

"Um I didn't"

"I know" he handed her a card and pointed "He did"

Mercedes looked down at the card and it said do you like me yes or no and then she looked to where the waiter was pointing to. The man licked his lips and nodded his head up.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Do you like me yes or no?" she looked up to see Sam nod his head and lick his lips.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

She smiled "Ohhh" he was the new kid in her old neighborhood when she was 10. she then turned the card over

_Samuel C. Evan_

_ Ceo_

_ Evans Perfume & Cosmetics_

She looks up at him and smiles. She see him get up walking toward her.

"Hey Mercedes" he smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Hi Sam"

_**Sorry for the Grammatical errors... :)**_


End file.
